Planet Hive
by GrathLongfletch
Summary: The Hive Five's a complicated matter, they're crazier than you thought. Jinx has too keep her sanity with some help from her trusted "sidekick" and her diary. Little language. Trying to go kid friendly.
1. I need food!

**New Ficcy! Hope you like it!**

**Me: Let's get this show on the road!**

**Jinx: She doesn't own us!**

**Billy: Go!**

1 January 2011

Monday

My bedroom

5:00pm

I fear my sanity is failing me. I now have to rely on a diary to keep me sane. At least I can keep track of all the funny things that happen here. I'll hide you in my panty drawer, no one will snoop in there. Hop you like me writing in you.

Lounge

7:00pm

Watching a depressing show about a dog that always waits for his master by the gate. They both die in the end and I don't get the point. Amazingly(not), the others don't either, especially Billy. Only Kyd seemed to get it, the nerdy, nerd nerd.

"What's the point of that?" Billy moaned as 'The F Word' came on. I don't know, you tell me.

"The point's to show you how strong loyalty can be. Only second to love, but basically they're saying animals are quite intelligent and loyal," Kyd said in his nerdy Other Planetly accent, nerd. "Like Beast Boy. But I don't know about the intelligent part."

SeeMore still looked confused(shocker! Not). They were making a delicious steak burger on the TV. Yummy! Sadly, we have to steal more food since Mammoth ate the last bit of cheese. They wonder why I'm so thin? 'Cause they don't feed me, that's why.

9:00pm

Oh Thor, they're yodelling! Wonder what the people on the street think. I'm gonna go look.

Outside on the pavement.

10 minutes later

Hahaha! They're looking for the source but can't find it! Good thing our base's underground. I miss civvies. Starbucks, here I come!

Outside Starbucks

5 minutes later

Idiots! It's closed, no food for me then. I'm going to Wimpy, I like their coffee.

1 minute later

But I hate their food! I'll steal some from Steers. Walking is soooo boring! It takes forever, Billy must by me a Porsche, or a Ferrari.

2 minutes later

Kyd can be my chauffer. He drives nicely. At least he can make the car go without petrol, I must ask him to show me how to do that. That would be nice, driving without petrol. Gosh! I can hear them from here! But, it must be echoing from way back. Haha. Some guy's looking into a manhole, good luck there! Here's my stop.

Park

20 minutes later

That was too easy! Hey, there's Beast Boy. Must be on patrol. That's right, wave at me you stupid vegetable, wave! Shit! He's coming over. I looked at my watch(which I don't have) looked shocked and ran off.

I yelled," Sorry! Late for supper!" which was stupid since it was only 2:00.

Phew! Running's hard work. Puff, puff, puff.

"Hey wait!" the idiot's following me. Great, I took out my phone and dialled Kyd's number.

"….." he was breathing like Darth Vader. Must be tired.

"Kyd Vader! I need saving, St. Margaret's road, now!" I ran into an alley just as he appeared in front of Martian Boy.

He yelped as he tried to avoid collision and ended up on his butt. Hahaha, take that! Kyd grinned like a sociopath. He's been eating my coffee jars again. Aaaargh! BB turned into a T-Rex after calling for backup. He'll need it for a very hyperactive Kyd. This wall is damp, eeeewww! More Teen Twits. Kyd's running circles around them, Raven loses her cool, tries to strangle Kyd, Kyd sets light to Robin with random lighter. Robin rolls on ground like a pig in mud. OINK! Time to leave. Kyd decides to "kidnap" me, and we teleported right into a marshmellow war.

I wasn't in the mood to be hit in the face by it's marshmellowy goodness. "Clean this place up!"

The boys got to work on that. Kyd just curled up on the couch and went to sleep, I'm not sure whether he's breathing or snoring.

3:00pm

It's nice and clean, except for the rest of the place. Billy was glued to the TV screen. "Tea please!"

He jumped up so fast I thought he would go through the roof. He ran into the kitchen and ut on the kettle. I didn't want to waste breath telling him that he sat in yogurt. He left a bum imprint in it, "Billy sat here!" Hahahaha. I need a life. Where did he even get yogurt?

2 minutes later.

Decided to sit next to Kyd since it was chilly and he was radiating heat like a heating blanket. I tried to move his feet but he wouldn't budge.

5 minutes later.

He won't move! I bet he's animated stone, so when Raven hits him with a car he doesn't acknowledge it.

2 minutes later.

I'm freezing! I'm too lazy to get a blanket and the boys won't obey me one bit. Joyious days! He woke up.

"Can I use you as a hot water bottle?" I asked him.

He just blinked at me. I took it as a yes and snuggled up to him(he's my brother/pet and nothing less! Just making sure you don't get the wrong idea), while he dosed off. He really is warm, I stole his cape for a makeshift blanket. At least give me brownie points for creativity! All that was on was a stupid show about something stupid. How come when the boys watch TV, they get actual shows. But when I watch TV, I get the crap adverts? It was so boring that I decided to take nap, I've seen that Huggies advert 20 times too many.

**End transmission.**

**Me: What do you think?**

**Jinx: No comment.**

**Gizmo: Please review.**


	2. French Homework Rocks! Not

**Next chap!**

**Me: I don't own anything.**

**Jinx: Good thing to.**

**Me: Shut up!**

2 January 2011

Tuesday

In my bed of pain.

4:00am

Crack of dawn, literally. Someone's screaming like bloody hell, probably Gizmo about some monster he let out of a pocket dimension. I think I'll go shut him up now. Gizmo was always the one freaking out, well he is only like what? 11, 10? Who cares, I won't be able to sleep in the noise zzzzzzzzzz.

7:00am

Yay! I scored what, 3 more hours sleep. At least the screecher's stopped. Patience Jinx, he's younger than the rest of you. I smell something, I'll make sure nothing's burning.

2 minutes later

OhmygiddyRobin'sPikachupajamas! Billy's trying to cook! I must take evasive action!

1 minute later

I sprayed the whole contents of our fire extinguisher into MY kitchen, then had whoever was up clean it. Who was everyone but Private Hive. Probably hiding in his room. I'll make him come down immediately, he must obey his leader.

Outside Private Hive's room.

Staring at the 'keep out' sign on his door, pfft, like that will stop me. I threw open his door, to find him reading some anime. Probably very violent with girls with big boobs.

"You must obey my every command! And I command you to help clean up the kitchen!" I tried to be as menacing as you can in fluffy pink pyjamas.

He didn't even notice me. Time to bring in the big guns.

I ran downstairs and asked Kyd very nicely to drag PH here without discussion. He ran out.

2 minutes later.

It's nice having at least one boy listen to your every command. Kyd dragged PH down in all of his military glory. Have you ever seen a huge military kid get dragged by the ear by a kid half his size and as thin as me? It's hila-rious! I was quite surprised since PH has been in the army for almost 3 years. You see, his dad was the General and wanted him to follow in his footsteps. PH got nice huge muscles with the strength to boot, he's the biggest fully human I ever knew. But he still can't beat Kyd at arm wrestling. Wuss!

"Let gooo!" he whined like Gizmo when I force him to go to bed.

I tried to look formidable, but couldn't help giving a little cackle. He glared at me.

"Tell him to lay off!" I'm loving it!

"Kneel before me!" he kneeled after darting a glance at Kyd. Who appeared to have become a statue. As I've said, weirdo.

"You shall do whatever I say, because I am ruler of this two storied house, and I want food!" he snorted.

"Like right now? Can't I get dressed first?"

"Go now! Or face the cruel torture of-" I made a dramatic pause.

"Doing my French homework!" everyone gasped at the thought.

He ran out of the kitchen faster than you could say 'Beast Boy's an idiot' (which is true). I love having an intimidating guard from another planet. And French homework. Why do I even do French? I'm not goin to Paris anytime soon, I'll just get dressed to kill some time.

5 minutes later

"Hurry up! I need to go!" SeeMore banged on the door. At least 10 more minutes hun, so go to the public toilets.

"Grrruughghhhh!" oh dear, that doesn't sound very healthy.

"Take some Ponstel!" I shouted at him.

"Get out!" he shouted back.

"No!" apply mascara here, tie up hair there.

"…." knock, knock.

"Who's there?" I think I know where this is going.

"Please let him go pee. It takes like, 3 minutes," shut up Kyd, I'm busy doing miracles with my horrific features.

"The door's coming down!" he can't be serious.

The door flew into the wall. Guess he wasn't. Oh well, I'm not fixing it. I walked out and stuck my tongue at SeeMore, not my fault he has a weak bladder. I decided that I look perfect without my base.

3 minutes later.

Who am I kidding? I look as pale as Raven!

I walked back to the bathroom (we must really build another one) and laughed at the makeshift door. It was leaning on a chair in the doorway. I must get Billy to fix that. I love having a bunch of boys I can boss around with the help of my French homework.

SeeMore removed the door and the chair, glared at me, then walked down the stairs where I could hear shrieking, best not think about it too much. I went in and finished off my beauty ritual, then went downstairs to have Billy make me scrambled eggs.

Downstairs

PH and Billy put each other in headlocks and neither of them will let go! Something about money, anyway, I'll have to get food the old fashioned way.

"I'll be at Steers if you need me!" was all I said before escaping the madness to the surface with my hoodie covering my pink hair.

Street Of Pain(SOP)

Walking down the normal street. The painfully boring street... When will I get there? Aha. There's my stop!

I walked into the food place and looked for somewhere to sit. Oh shit!

There, sitting 2 tables away, was the whole Twit Circus and their pet, who was waving at me like crazy. Call 911, I need rescuing!

**Finito.**

**Me: Sorry for the wait.**

**Jinx: Just don't do it again.**

**Me:****Please****review!**


	3. Worst case scenario

**Hey!**

**Me: I don't own them!**

**PH: Good thing too!**

**Me: *Glares***

**PH: *Sweat drop***

You know where

Oh. My. Thor. How dare they come to my own food place! How dare he-I'm getting melodramatic aren't I? Well, I didn't know what to do with him waving at me like an idiot. Raven would sense that it was me in a heartbeat. Think! Think! Work you stupid peanut, work! Who likes getting beat up? Kyd, Billy, PH (not!). I'll call Billy, I want to see that Hillbilly get beat up. Oh, Raven's not even paying attention. Might be my lucky break.

"Hey!" damn! Now I have to go over.

I slowly walked over as I pushed the communicator's panic button to wake up Billy-I'm done for. I sat next to Beast Boy and smiled the best smile I could muster without looking like a SeeMore.

"How are you? I looked everywhere for you when Kyd kidnapped you."

"Fine, fine. Did you know he's a sucker for hot sauce? And pepper spray doesn't affect him," both of which are true, sadly.

"How did you get away," Starfire asked curiously. Damn her inquisitiveness.

"We teleported to a graveyard and I couldn't get out since the gates were locked," it's true, the idiot seemed to forget that I wanted to go HOME!

"He then just mugged me and disappeared. I tried climbing over the fence for 20 minutes, and succeeded. Luckily, I keep my credit card in my bra, so I set out to find the nearest town so I could eat, and here we are." The rest was BS, but they didn't need to know.

"Why would he want to take you to a graveyard?" Robin mused, because he's deranged, that's why!

5 minutes later

Billy (dressed as a cop-ironic), walked into the restaurant and beckoned to me.

"Jenny, where the hell have you been?" He makes a good concerned brother/cop person.

"I've been looking everywhere for you missy, time to go, your uncles are worried sick." Haha, uncles.

"Well I have to go, bye!" I waved to them, got onto "his" motorbike and drove away. I guess Raven didn't sense me at all.

Home Rotten Home.

6:00 pm

Still hungry, Billy did steal me a pie along the way, but it didn't fill my tum tum. The guys were bickering when we got home, my poor head. I didn't bother yelling at them when I climbed the steps, I needed a nap to ward off the hunger. Kyd was in bed early-wait-doesn't he only sleep every six months, like the Odin sleep. Haha, Norse. Guess that makes me the enchantress, cause I'm a witch, hahahaha. And Kid Flash can be Thor, I crack myself up. He moved, okay, just moping about something. I'll do the right thing and check on him. Then again, I'm really tired. Jinx, do the right thing!

1 minute later

Zzzzzzzzz…

11:00 am

In my bed.

That. Was. The. Best. Sleep. Ever! I actually slept for more than 5 hours! What was I supposed to do again? Food! Ran down the stairs, jumped over Gizmo, knocked over Billy, pushed aside Mammoth and ate half of the fridge's contents. I finally had a decent meal! What was I supposed to do again?

5 minutes later

Won 5 rounds of Tekken and SeeMore actually gave up! Don't mess with Mama! Wait, that came out wrong, didn't it? We're the same age. Ha! He's from the future! Phil of the Future! Except he's not Phil. Seymour of the Future! Nah, doesn't have the same ring to it. Ahh well, time for a little heist.

Jewellery Shop

This is gold! The Titans haven't shown up yet. I can't shake the feeling I'm missing something. Oh yeah! Those solid gold earrings! And there's all 6 of us, who cares? Miney, mine, mine mine!

"Stop right there!" I hate you Robin.

"Titans! GO!"

"Hive Five! Eat 'em alive!" I also have an annoying catchphrase Rob. And it rhymes!

We fought bravely-for 2 minutes. Then I told them to split up so that we could get away with most of our stash. I couldn't bear losing my precious rubies-reminding me that I had to do something. Check it SeeMore's got bad luck! A black cat crossed his path. Sucker! I love my life, except for my hunger-stupid starvation! At least I can say I was playing Hunger Games before it was cool. At least I can fit into clothes that are made in China!

Home Starving Home

10:10 pm

This was the best day ever! Just wish I knew what I was supposed to do. Don't worry Jinx, it'll come to you with sleep.

10 minutes later

Zzzzzzz…

12:00 am

OhmyBeastBoy'sRavenplushie! I forgot Kyd! Hope he's not that sad, he was fine o the heist. Or was that PH? Who cares, probably been moping the whole freakin day. I'm a bad sister. Hehe, he's adopted. Shut up peanut! Gosh! I wish I could be like Beast Boy and function without a brain. I'll go right now.

2 minutes later

Outside his room.

Maybe I should leave him? Maybe he's just not feeling well…that's not good. I'm going in! Opening the door, I saw him sitting dejectedly on the bed, looked like a hungry mongrel he did. That makes 2 of us. I walked up to him, sat down, and put an arm around him. You see, I learnt that from some sappy movie. I guess he's SeeMore's uncle then-shut up brain! Trying to have a moment here. I felt sadness wash over me, wow he's depressed. Then I felt guilt.

"Why so glum?" Ice breaker!

Okay, just to clear things up, he's (I think) mute. So somehow he can make you feel his emotions through touch-net trick huh? Should try that on Robin, once I know how to do it, that is. He just deflated against my shoulder, awwww! He reminds me of those Persian kittens, fluffy. He was wearing his BE (Before Earth) clothes. He had long, dark blue wavy hair. And dark brown dog ears sticking out of it Did you know that his costume that he wore before earth doubles as his fighting suit? He wrote down a note that I would take ages to believe. I think it would actually impact on my life, I just didn't think that it would change my view of the world forever, don't ask me where that came from. But back to the point, the feeling that told me to write that, is also telling me to say that it won't be the best income for me, the team, or the world. And yes, this will sound cheesy, but he wrote, just two words.

I'm leaving.

**Done!**

**Me: Hope you like the cliffy. And yes, I do think it sounds lame. But anyway.**

**Billy: And you'll be out of com. for the next 2 weeks.**

**Me: Exactly. The reason I didn't update for so long is that I've been studying for exams, with projects on the side. And this and next week, I'm writing. So maybe some time after that. So this is on Hiatus for awhile, as well as my other stories.**

**Gizmo: Bye!**


	4. Therapy is what I need

**Welcome to the next installment of Planet Hive!**

**Jinx: Hate you.**

**Me: Meh.**

**Kyd:….**

**Me: Don't look at me in that tone of voice….**

**Recap:**

_But back to the point, the feeling that told me to write that, is also telling me to say that it won't be the best income for me, the team, or the world. And yes, this will sound cheesy, but he wrote, just two words. _

_I'm leaving._

**Present**

WH-what? Why? Why now? Nonononononononono! Why do you have to leave me now? Brother, don't-

"I will chain you to the bed!" he looked a bit shocked. Hah! Take that.

"I don't want you to leave!" I whined.

I have to go, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. It's important.

Don't care, I will hex you into oblivion. Who's gonna help me keep the order around here eh? Damn it Kyd, who's gonna help me steal shit! Well, I still have the others but they're no the same! HE gave me a quick hug before poofing away.

"Goodbye," I whispered, then sat there moping in a small depression.

Wednesday

10:00am

Bed of pain and loneliness

This really sucks, I don't even know where he went. Hopefully he will be okay. Wonder how the others will take his absence. Poor SeeMore, he won't have his other idiot to be stupid with. Damn! Billy still needs to fix the bathroom door. Blast…..

!0:15 am

Stupid bathroom

At least we're actually the Hive Five now, but I guess it was better with seven members, even if people thought we couldn't count….. Ah well, wonder if they'll be up to any raids to keep their minds off it.

Oh well, I did my make up and hair to the best of my ability-which sucked- then ambled down the stairs to eat.

10:30 am

Kitchen

As I walked in, I got hit with a ton of depression, not even Gizmo was up to cussing out anyone of us today. This sucks…. They were all eating in silence, maybe he said bye to all of them and saved me for last. I wonder where he even went.

"Morning," I drawled as I set out to find some Otees.

"Morn…" They sound like half dead animals. Nice….

As I sat down, the front left leg of my chair broke, tossing me into SeeMore, who in turn yelped and knocked over the milk-which leaked all over PH's crotch. Well done idiot. Grumbling, Private grabbed the carton and dumped what was left of it into SeeMore crotch, heh, revenge can be sweet!

"Idiots.." Gizmo grumbled with a small smile.

Rolling his eyes, Billy got up to find a cloth to clean up the mess-hopefully. I watched him carefully as he crossed the room, only to get sprayed with water from the sink and glare at his smirking face.

"All clean!" he announced before he was chased out of the room by Mammoth-who got the brunt of the attack.

How could I even think that he would be responsible enough to clean up a mess? He only causes them! Stupid hillbilly. Hah! I think I know where he got this name now! Hillbilly, Hill-Billy, Billy! Hehe, I'm clever. And sidetracking….. What was I even doing again? Oh right! Cleaning up this mess.

"You COULD help you know," I told the three who were watching out of boredom.

"Could have, should have, would have, won't," was all they said before vacating the room.

I truly hate boys…..

11:00 am

Lounge

Lumpy, itchy couch of doom

I wish we had a different couch. This one's all itchy and stupid! I hate it. Lumpy itchy and stupid. It makes me irritated. Hate it!

Lumpy.

Itchy.

Stupid.

COUCH!

I'm so lonely…..

12:20pm

Kitchen

Eating a tub of cookie dough ice cream, I don't even like cookie dough ice cream; I just need to fill the void of desolation, isolation and loneliness…. I have poetic licence. Great, I can now die happy, but I don't want to die. Why must I be so indecisive?! This teenage depression thing sucks man! I must see a shrink for this. I think I will!

12:05 pm

Gizmo's room

"So tell me, how does the recent turn of events make you feel?" Gizmo raised his pen.

"I feel so lonely despite all my other friends, worried about his well-being, and most recently depressed," I replied from his bed.

"So, could you express your feeling through colour?" he asked after scratching a few things down.

"Black, red, dark blue, brown, brown-black, red-dark blue-" he held up a hand.

"Alright pit-sniffer I get the picture! What does this look like to you?" he showed me a page.

It was a black splodge of nothing.

"What IS that?" I questioned.

"HEY! I ask the questions here, not you!" he sniffed.

"A black splodge of wasted ink," I answered truthfully.

"Okay, you're good to go," with that, he jumped off his chair and scurried out of the room.

Rolling my eyes, I got off the bed and peered at his note page. I saw a doodle of him beating the snot out of Cyborg.

Bloody hell.

**What you think?**

**Me: Please review!**

**Gizmo: I own that idiot!**

**Billy: Sure you do…**


End file.
